


Muriel Outdoor Bath Smut

by OptforSinge



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Apprentice (The Arcana), Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptforSinge/pseuds/OptforSinge
Summary: You and Muriel are taking a bath at a waterfall in the forest, and it's your first time being casually naked in front of him--he can't handle the heat, and wants to treat you! Short and sweet smut!
Relationships: Apprentice & Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 344





	Muriel Outdoor Bath Smut

The first few steps into the clear water of the pond are like absolute heaven against your hot legs; you begin to feel both refreshed and relaxed immediately. A few fish dart between your feet as you wade in, braving the shock as the cool water reaches your stomach, and kneel down to submerge yourself completely. Past the shock lies pure relief.

The day was spent carrying furniture to Muriel’s hut from Asra’s cart on the closest road possible, which still was not all that close. Even though he did most of the work--not that you could’ve matched his strength--you’re tired, your muscles sore from rare use and your skin sticky with sweat. You’ve been looking forward to this part all day, being able to finally relax. When you throw your head up out of the water and take a moment to rub your face vigorously to wash off any dirt, you catch Muriel’s still figure out of the corner of your eye, facing you. You glance over your shoulder.

“I can put my shorts back on if you feel weird about it.”

He looks almost scared when you make eye contact, and breaks it as quickly as he can. “It’s fine, really,” he mutters, putting a hand up to signal he’s fine and fidgets with the string on his shorts.

You look away quickly, feeling a bit embarrassed. “Would you prefer if I looked away? At least for right now?”

There’s an awkward pause, with no movement. “Yeah.”

You grab a scrub brush and soap and turn your back to him, and after a few moments you feel waves against your back as he follows you into the pond. After another half minute of painful silence, with you struggling to find something to say that would help take his mind off this, you hear him over the small waterfall feeding into the other side of the pond. “Thank you.” You nearly turn around instinctively to comfort him, but catch yourself.

“Of course! Really, if this makes you uncomfortable we don’t have to, uh, do this naked.”

“It’s not really uncomfortable. Are you uncomfortable?”

You blush, even though your temperature has finally cooled. “No, uh. No.”

If it weren’t for the waterfall, you’re sure you’d be able to hear him huffing or fidgeting, but you really are at the mercy of silence in between this awkward bath and broken conversation. You aren’t always that good at saying things that make people feel better, and Muriel prefers physical comfort to inspirational speeches anyway. But without knowing where he is, and not being able to look at him, and not wanting to make him uncomfortable, you’re rendered with few options. You set the brush down on a rock near you.

“It’s okay to have to--”

In an attempt to make him feel like he can hold your hand if he wants to without you looking, you take a step back, and feel him--a suspicious amount of him--against your lower back. It takes a moment to process, during which he steps back. You turn around and instinctively touch his waist and he freezes, fully erect, his face a deep red.

The two of you stare at each other, and you laugh in relief, pulling him closer. “I’m sorry, you just weren’t where I thought you’d be!” you explain, trying desperately to make this feel normal. His eyes stay trained on you, anxiously measuring your reaction and afraid to speak. You measure his, worried about saying the wrong thing. You continue staring, until he moves forward again and kisses you. He holds the back of your neck but tries to give you space, and you pull him forward still, closing the gap between you. His body feels tense, despite not having broken much of a sweat earlier today. It occurs to you that he may be feeling tense.

He embraces you fully as soon as you encourage him, and he finally is no longer shy. You wrap your arms around his neck and he wraps one around your back; his body is a warm contrast to the cold water, and he lifts you up in the water and rests your back against another smooth rock at the edge of the pond.

“Thank you for helping me today--you looked exhausted,” he murmurs as he kisses a path up your jaw to your neck.

You make a low humming noise and quietly reply, “I’m feeling less exhausted now.”

Muriel moves one hand from the back of your neck down to your hip. “You’re okay with this?”

“I want this.”

He makes a low, satisfied grunting noise and slips his hand between your thighs to play with you. He moves his head back to kiss you and you beat him to it, eagerly slipping your tongue out to meet his. You bring one arm down to touch him, but he brings his hand up to stop you.

“You’re still exhausted. Let me do the work, okay?” He looks at you, suddenly very sure of himself, and it makes you want him more. You nod and kiss him again as he practices what you showed him, what feels good--and he doesn’t need to try very hard to make you feel good now. 

You grip the rock with your free hand and moan. He strokes you back and forth, drawing out gasps and noises that make him grind a bit harder against you, but mindlessly. You lift one leg up effortlessly in the water and beg him to keep going. The feeling of his finger slipping inside you makes you grip the rock tighter, and you stretch your back against the rock like he’s scratching an itch that hasn’t been touched in ages. Your breath catches helplessly as you break away from his kiss and he leans down to kiss your neck and shoulder.

“Keep going,” you repeat breathlessly; two fingers, you’ve found, are about as much as you can handle without extensive foreplay, and he gently obliges. You stretch back again, bucking your hips forward into his hand as he curls his fingers inside you. He thrusts slightly and you glance at him; he watches you with thoughtless intensity, enjoying watching you squirm and moan, not concerned in the least with anything but you. He pulls his fingers out and gives you a long, hard stroke, making you shake slightly with pleasure. You close your eyes again and groan incoherently before he’s inside you again, stroking you hungrily, his breath ragged near your ear as he kisses your neck.

You grip the rock with one hand and his back with the other while he fucks you, repeatedly pulling out and bringing you closer, until a wave of relief and pleasure washes over you, making your hips shake. You bring your hand down to hold his fingers inside you instead of trying to tell him to keep going as you cry out, and he excitedly works harder, only pulling out again after you let go of him and your body relaxes.

Muriel moves you on top of the water so he can sit with you in his lap; you hold your face to his neck, arms once again around his shoulders, and kiss him lightly. “You sure you aren’t interested in some of that for yourself?” you murmur weakly into his neck.

He chuckles lightly and rubs your leg; both of you know you couldn’t possibly reciprocate that right now. “Consider it a thank you.”


End file.
